Mouse OG-2 Homeobox Gene. Mouse OG-2 homeobox genomic DNAs and cDNAs were cloned and sequenced. cDNAs were found that correspond to three alternatively spliced species of OG-2 mRNA. The consensus nucleotide sequence of the DNA binding site for OG-2 homeodomain protein was shown to be TTAATTAG.